Story Version of P3P Female Main
by KisaLynne
Summary: Replaying P3P and writing it in story format from the Females version. Relationships will come and go as some are questioned and broken see what life she picks as she tries to save the world.  few changes to make it easier to write


Hi everyone

I am replaying P3P and I felt like making it into a story. Anyways none of the characters are really mine but I gave the main character (Female) my kind of personality.

Hope you like it!

**The Beginning**

Chapter 1

The streets were to full in her mind as she clicked for the next song on her IPod. Even with her music turned up louder then normal she could still hear the groups of giggling girls talking about their clothes or about boys that they thought were cute. All she could do was shake her head and continue walking as more and more people seemed to come out of the stores that surrounded the station entrance. When she finally got into the station she couldn't help but let out a sigh as she hurried onto the train. The ride its self seemed to be bad as well when she looked at her watch and noticed she was 3 hours later then planned to meet with the dorm leader.

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered. We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next Stop is Iwatodai…" The train Conductor announced over the trains PA system.

"Finally…I'm still late as heck though. I really hope someone is still awake and they won't be made at me." She felt like she was about to cry as she walked to the doors and looked out just in time to see a blue butterfly go by the window as if in slow motion. "No…no way, I must be seeing things."

"Iwatodai, this is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure." The announcement snapped her back as the doors in front of her popped open.

"Thank you!" She said in a joking tone, forgetting about the butterfly completely.

She stepped off the train slowly to make sure that she wouldn't trip like she would most of the time. When she looked around the station she noticed it was empty which sent shivers up her back, and quickly she walked past the gates but then stopped to look at her watch on her IPod. She watched as the small hand ticked moving making it 12am. Then as if her watch was some kind of bomb all the lights turned off as well as her IPod stopped. "What the heck!" The only light that she had to go by was the light of the moon from outside that was coming through the glass windows. She looked out and stepped back, the moon was bigger then she had ever seen it and it even looked to have a greenish glow. At a longer look she noticed that the moon was only a couple days away from being a full. "I guess they blew the power or something…" She said as she quickly turned and walked for what she hoped to be the station exit.

As she walked out of the station she noticed coffin-like objects lining the deserted city in random patterns. Shivers ran down her spin once again as she looked up to see the same eerily gigantic moon looking down at her. This made her walk faster almost in a jog until she reached a building that read '_Gekkoukan High School, Iwatodai dorm_' which was the dorm mentioned in her admission pamphlet. She quickly walked in not caring that the lights were out in the dorm as well as everywhere else but when the door closed behind her she was welcomed by a mysterious boy. He wore black and white striped PJ's that made his black hair look even darker and made his ice blue eyes shine almost as if they were glowing. She then noticed that he also had a small black freckle under his left eye

"Welcome Hikari. You're late. I've been waiting a long time." The boy smiled at her as he held up a piece of paper to her. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract." Again he smiled as he placed the paper on the front desk behind him.

"A c-contract?" She was still surprised to be greeted by a child since the dorm was for high school students.

"There's no need to be scared. It only binds you to accepting full responsibility for your actions."

All she could do was nod and walked to the counter and read the contract. As she read she noticed that it was quite simple and seemed to just say that everything she did was her choice not anyone else's but just under where she had to sign her name she read the sentence '_I chooseth this fate of mine own free will'_ She only shrugged and signed her name on the blank lines. Her name sparkled as the ink flowed from the pen, and when she finished she stepped back and watched as the boy took the contract and smiled up at her.

"…Very well. Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end. Wishing won't make it go away and so it begins…" Just as he finished speaking he disappeared, as if melting into the darkness.

"What the hell is going on?" Hikari asked out loud and she nearly jumped out of her skin when someone spoke back.

"Who's there!" Hikari turned her head to see a girl with brown hair and an arm band around her left arm saying S.E.E.S. "How can you be…But it's…!" The girls face went from scared to angry in seconds. "Don't tell me…" Just then the girl pulled what looked like a gun from behind her and held it in her hand.

_What in the world is going on?_ Hikari screamed in her head as she started to back away towards the door and then to make it worse another girl with long red hair came out from no where.

"Wait!" Just as the words came out from the red heads mouth the lights came on and both the brown haired girl as well as Hikari jumped to the light and Hikari's IPod.

"The lights…" Was all that the brown haired girl could say as the red head started to walk up to Hikari.

Hikari took this second to really look at the two girls in front of her. Both of them wore the Band on their arm saying S.E.E.S, as well as both wore red ribbons, like she did over their shirts which she guessed was part of their uniforms which they wore in their own way. The brown haired girl was even wearing what looked like a heart shaped chocker around her neck. The red head soon stopped a few steps away from Hikari, crossed her arms, and then smiled as she closed her eyes for a couple seconds as if thinking of what to say.

"I didn't think you would arrive so late. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo; I'm one of the students who live in this dorm." The red head smiled. Her voice was light but carried a strong leader power to it.

"…Who's she?" The brown haired girl asked Mitsuru as if Hikari wasn't as close as she was. Hikari started to get more and more confused then she ever thought she could.

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here. She'll eventually be moved to a room in the normal dorm."

"…Is it okay for her to be here?" Again the girl asked as if Hikari wasn't standing right in front of them.

"I guess we'll see…" Was all Mitsuru said before smiling. "Oh this is Yukari Takeba; she'll be a junior this spring, just like you." Mitsuru informed as she waved a hand at the brown haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Yukari." Her tone was neither happy nor even that nice.

"Um…why do you have a gun?" The questioned slipped from Hikari before she had a chance to stop herself.

"Huh? Oh um, well, it's sorta like a hobby…Well, not a hobby, but…" Yukari seemed to struggle to come up with a straight answer.

"You know how it is these days…It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course." Mitsuru said as if having a gun either way was normal.

_How dangerous is this place that you need a 'fake' gun…maybe this wasn't such a good idea to come here…_ Just as the thought came through Hikari's mind Mitsuru spoke up once again.

"It's getting late. You'll find your room on the 3rd floor. Your things should already be there. I suggest you tuck in for the night." Mitsuru seemed to put a strong punch on the words tuck in.

"Oh…I'll show you the way, follow me." Yukari said with a smile for the first time.

As Hikari followed Yukari she looked around the first floor of the dorm. Other then the front desk there was a small lounge with two sofas that faced one another with two sofa chairs beside them, there was also a large kitchen that was next to what looked like a back door, and there was a boys and girls bathroom that were right next to the large semi spiral stairs that they started to climb. The second floor had a small sitting area around a small wood table with two vending machines, as well as a small hallway that looked to have about 5 rooms. The third floor was the exact same as the second but had a more feminine feel and that the stairs seemed to go up another floor. Hikari continued to follow Yukari down the hall to the last room on their right.

"This is it…Pretty easy to remember, huh? Since its right at the end of the hall." Yukari had a slight laugh as if she was making a joke. "So, any questions?"

_Oh god where do I start?_ "I signed this contract…." Hikari started but stopped by the look of Yukari's face, she wasn't expecting to be asked about a contract.

"Huh? What's this about a contract?" Yukari stared and when Hikari didn't say anything back Yukari looked around then looked back at her. "Um…can I ask you something?" This took Hikari back.

"Sure?"

"On your way here from the station was everything okay?" She asked as if she was asking her if she was sick.

_Should I tell her that I saw nothing but coffins on the street? Or would that just make things even weirder tonight…_ "What do you mean?" Was all that Hikari thought of.

"You know what I…Never mind. It seems like you're alright." Yukari smiled.

_I might look it but I sure don't feel it…_ Hikari laughed in her head.

"Well I better get going." Yukari stared to walk off but stopped and turned back. "Um…I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later…okay? Good night." Hikari watched as Yukari walked back down to the stairs most likely to talk to Mitsuru.

Hikari could help but let out a huge sigh as she turned to face her assigned room. When she walked in and closed the door she took a minute to look around the room. The room was small but still had everything she needed. There was a large bed on the other side of the room with a TV at the end of it and a calendar at the head. There was a small closet for her clothes on her right and on her left was a desk with a small laptop on it. On the wall behind her with the door was a small half fridge, a sink, and a mirror. Hikari guessed that the bathrooms on each floor were for every one to share to have showers and to go to the bathroom. Hikari quickly looked in the mirror at her self seeing that her long dark brown hair was still pulled back and that all her pins on the side had stayed in. She also looked at her brown/red uniform and pulled her red ribbon off before turning around to go to bed.

The morning came too soon as Hikari woke up hitting her alarm clock to turn off the radio. She struggled to get up but after leaving to have a shower, and came back to her room to change her mind was finally starting to finally wake up when there was a knock at her door. At first Hikari ignored it but then the knocking came again this time it wasn't just knocking as she also heard someone call through the door.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?" She couldn't help but grumble under her breath as she walked to her door and opened it to a smiling Yukari. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay? Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. Are you ready to go?"

_Not really go away!_ Hikari wanted to scream but she ignored her inner thoughts and smiled "Ya, I just need to grab my headphones." Hikari grabbed her headphones and looked back to Yukari.

"Okay. Then, let's go." Yukari continued to smile as they started their way to the school but what Hikari didn't know was that they had to take a train over the water to get to there. "We have to take the monorail to get there. Bet your last school wasn't like that, huh?" Yukari laughed as the train started to race higher over the water.

_Oh god oh god, get me off this thing!_ Hikari screamed to her self as she looked away from the windows to the floor.

"This is my favorite part…when it feels like you're gliding over the sea." Yukari sighed. "Oh our stop is Port Island Station at the end of the line. From there, we walk. Have you ever heard of Tatsumi Port Island?" Hikari shook her head not looking up from the floor. "It's a man-made island. They built our school right in the middle. Oh, look, you can see it now!" Yukari then pointed out the window to the large building in the distance. Hikari couldn't help but look out to see the beautiful landscape. The building looked to nice to be a school and the image made her completely forget that they were still over the ocean.

The walk from the station to the school wasn't as long as Hikari hoped since she loved looking at all the places around her along the way but when the school stood before her she couldn't help but stop and stare. The school was large having 3 floors, and what looked like a roof that the students could go onto. The front opening was pure glass with trees and pots of planets that bordered the path to the schools front doors. Students looked at her as they walked by some ignored her as they greeted Yukari.

"Morning!" yelled one of the passing students.

"Morning." Yukari called back smiling. Hikari guessed since Yukari had been here last year that she was pretty popular. "Well, here we are…Welcome to Gekkoukan High! You're gonna love it here!" Hikari smiled and walked beside Yukari until they reached the shoe lockers inside of the school. "You're okay from here, right? Oh you should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left…And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"Nah I think I got everything." _I hope…_Hikari smiled

"Hey…About last night…Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? See ya later!" Yukari quickly added before walking off leaving Hikari with her hand out stretched since she was about to ask a quick question.

_Well guess I'm really on my own now…_ Hikari sighed to herself.

Hikari soon stretched and looked to see a bunch of people standing in front of a bulletin board. She couldn't help but look at what it was before going to find her teacher and she soon found that she made the right choice since the board had all the homeroom lists posted. Through her first glance she didn't see her name which made her panic slightly but when she looked again she found her name with class F beside it and when she looked close she noticed that the name Yukari Takeba was right under the same class. _Looks like her and I are going to be classmates this year. _As Hikari turned to walk away she couldn't help but watch as one of the girl students started yelling at a male student.

"Hey, Kaz…Why are you wearing your P.E. uniform!" The girl snapped pointing at what the boy was wearing. "School just started! You really ought to find somewhere to change into normal clothes!"

"Eh…I guess." The boy Kaz answered in a low tone. "Okay, okay, fine. Quite glaring at me like that…Oh hey, where's the bulletin board with the homerooms posted…?" He asked trying to change the subject

"It's RIGHT THERE!" The girl almost screamed pointing behind her. Hikari quickly turned away and headed for the Faculty Office before they realized she was listening into their conversation.

The hall wasn't as long as she thought it would be since it only held 3 rooms. One being the faculty office next was the Library, then the nurse's office. Before she entered she looked down the hall seeing a worried looking girl looking at the Library, as well as a teacher wearing some kind of samurai hat who was talking to what looked like a foreign male student. Just as the male student looked at her, Hikari quickly entered the office to find a few teachers sitting at desks covered in papers, books, and the odd nick knack that they thought was special or cool. One of the teachers, the one wearing a light peach jacket noticed her and turned to face her without leaving her seat.

"Oh, are you the new student?" The teacher's voice was kind but seemed stressed.

"Yes, my names Hikari Lynne." Hikari smiled as nice as she could to the teacher.

"11th grade, correct?" The teacher opened a book and started to flip through the pages. "Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places…" The teacher smiled as she flipped to the next page. "Let's see…in 1999…that was what ten years ago your parents..." The teacher quickly closed the book and stood up. "I'm sorry…I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand." The teacher lowered her head.

"It's alright it happened ten years ago…" Hikari smiled trying to keep the conversation going.

"Alright, Oh yes I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school."

"I'm pleased to meet you Ms. Toriumi." Hikari smiled as nicely as she could.

"My, aren't you polite? Girls like you should be an example for others. Oh have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class but first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. So follow me if you will." Ms. Toriumi then walked past Hikari and out of the office.

Hikari followed after as quickly as she could since she was afraid of getting lost on her first day. When they had got to the auditorium Hikari was amazed at how many people were already seated and were looking up to the stage where a larger man stood behind a wide podium which she guessed the school got to make their Principle to look not as large as he was. Hikari quickly sat in one of the very few open seats just in time as the Principle started to go at his speech.

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb, 'If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well.' When applied to student life, this means…" His voice was boring and dull to the point that Hikari stopped listening to him and she noticed she could hear students around her whispering about something.

"I heard we got a transfer student." Hikari heard the one whispering student say.

"Yep, I've seen her too. She came to school with Yukari." The student's friend smirked like what he was saying was top news. It was then that both herself and the two male students jumped when a teacher spoke up.

"I hear talking! I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class." The teacher said with a slight sneer in his voice.

"Shh! be quite! You're going to get me in trouble!" Ms. Toriumi snapped at the boys, which Hikari couldn't help but laugh at.

After the Principle had finished his long boring speech all the students got up from their seats and followed their teachers to their homerooms. Hikari looked around to see if she could see Yukari but she didn't see her until they were already in class and were forced to sit down. The lesson was long as they explained what they expected from them and what classes they were going to be taking. Each time the teacher talked Hikari felt herself slipping away into her own land. She was so gone that she didn't notice the teacher had finished class and left until a male student in a baseball cap walked in front of her desk.

"Sup, dude!" The boy's voice was full of energy which surprised her as she looked up to see who was really talking to her. "Haha, you look like a deer in headlights." He laughed as he looked at her face.

"Who are you?" Hikari asked with a slight hiss in her voice.

"I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya, I transferred here when I was in 8th grade so I know how tough it is bein' the new kid…So I thought I'd check up on you, make sure you weren't freaking out on your first day." Then just as he was about to continued Hikari was saved by a familiar face.

"At it again, huh? Honestly is there any girl you wouldn't hit on?" Yukari laughed as she walked up beside Hikari. "Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly." Junpei fought back.

"If you say so…" Yukari shrugged then faced Hikari. "Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom, huh?" Yukari laughed.

"Ya I know!" Hikari laughed as well.

"Um, hello? Did you forget I'm in this class too? C'mon, lemme in on the fun! By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning" Junpei now smiled as he continued. "A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side…The whole class was buzzing about you." Both Hikari and Yukari sighed.

"Could you just cut it out? I hate dealing with rumors like that. I mean, I'm used to it, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that?" Yukari gave Junpei a death glare. "Well, I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that Junpei?" Yukari snapped before turning and leaving the classroom. Hikari then noticed she was alone with Junpei.

"What is she you're nanny? Well, just to clear something up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything. If you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it!" Junpei smiled.

"Ya, I'll remember that." _God I'm tired…and I still have to walk back!_

"Heh, cool… Well, I'll be seeing you around then." Junpei waved before leaving.

Hikari left not long after Junpei but she seemed to have left just in time to run into him again. Hikari told him that she was fine on her own but he persuaded her into letting him walk her back to the dorm. _Maybe some company wouldn't be to bad…as long as he doesn't hit on me I guess._ The sky was now a light orange red colour telling her that it was getting late but she then noticed a large group of students running towards the school. She guessed they were a track team and she found out that she was most likely correct as Junpei laughed lightly beside her.

"Check out the jocks on their run…Hey, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet? Girls can join too, so why not do it if you're interested? You'd be joining as a new member though, so you won't be able to apply for a little while." Junpei then continued to inform her about small things as they continued to walk back.

It was dark by the time Junpei and Hikari finally reached the dorm due to the fact that they small talked the whole way. She never had been so happy to be back at the dorm as she waved a quick good-bye to Junpei as he started to walk back to his dorm. Hikari walked into the dorm seeing Mitsuru sitting on one of the large sofas and Yukari sitting at the large wood table that was right in front of the dorm's kitchen. The one thing that she noticed that wasn't there before was a small sign in book which she guessed was for if guests came to visit one of them in the dorm. It was then that Mitsuru noticed her and gave her a nice smile and a nice welcome back. Hikari was about to go back outside for a second when Mitsuru spoke up.

"You really shouldn't be outside on your own at night. It's too dangerous." It was then that Hikari remembered the gun that Yukari carried around in a small halter on her leg. "Anyway, you must be tired. You should get a good night's rest." Mitsuru added with a warm smile. Hikari nodded and started up the stairs but quickly stopped at the second floor to buy a Mad Bull incase she needed it for tomorrow morning. Hikari then went to bed as soon she got to her room.

As Hikari was falling asleep, another of the dorms residents came down stairs. He walked with his head high and stopped beside Mitsuru. With out looking up she knew who it was and continued reading. The boy was semi tall, his hair was silver white, and his eyes were a light charcoal grey. He also had a small white bandage over his left eyebrow as if hiding a scar. He pulled on his black gloves and flipped his coat over his shoulder before he spoke up to Mitsuru.

"I'm going out for a bit." His voice was a confident but kind.

"Hm?" Was all Mitsuru said as she put a finger down on the page to mark where she had stopped reading before looking up at the boy.

"Have you seen the newspapers lately?" He asked not bothering to repeat what he said about going out for a bit.

"I know…People who had no problem before are suddenly developing acute cases of Apathy Syndrome. I've seen it in the news quite often lately. They say it's due to stress, but…" Mitsuru was then cut short.

"Yeah right, it has to be them! Otherwise, it's not worth my time." The boy laughed as he looked to the door.

"You have a one-track mind…Will you be okay on your own?" Mitsuru asked in a light laugh looking back to her book.

"Don't worry. I'm just getting a little practice." The boy smiled before leaving Mitsuru with out saying good-bye. Mitsuru then let out a large sigh.

"This isn't a game, Akihiko…" She then closed her book and headed for her room.

Hikari woke up better the next day as she quickly had her shower and left the door since she wanted to walk around a bit before heading to school. She also stood in the middle of the monorail this time so she wasn't able to see the water under her as the train rushed over it. The time alone was nice and she even found the students lightly talking around her nice as well. For the first time since she found out she was coming back to the city she was feeling good. The school looked the way it did the first time but this time there was two girls standing and talking. Hikari turned to look at the flowers close to them when she heard them start talking about rumors. _I wonder if it's more rumors about Yukari or me._

"Did you hear the rumor?" The one gossiping girl snickered.

"Oh, um…something about a bathroom?" the girls friend guessed not really listening to her.

"N-no! Not that one! I mean the story about the first-year student…not only did she stop coming to school, she does nothing but sit and star at walls all day. If her mother tries to talk to her, she only mutters to herself 'It's coming…its coming'" The girl sounded as if she was telling a scary story.

"Huh. How about that." The girls friend sighed not believing a word and that's when Hikari started walking just as the one girl was starting to fight about what she had just said.

The classes went by fast until Ms. Toriumi started to ask the class to pull out textbooks which everyone let out a grown of disapproval. Hikari was also not happy about text book work but school was school and she did as she was told. Even though she pulled her textbook out and opened it she looked out to the window and ignored what was going on when Ms. Toriumi let out a large huff and basically slammed her book on the desk in front of her. Hikari looked up in surprise as well as everyone else who was in their own little world.

"Ugh…why him!" She snapped looking at the book. "I'd rather teach Utsubo Kubuota…he became famous as a singer, but he's also produced fine literature…I wonder why it's not in the textbook. Well, I'll just bring Kubota's book next time." Ms. Toriumi then looked up and frowned. "Hey Junpei! Were you listening? Who did I say was my favorite author?"

"H-Huh? U-ummm…Psst! Who does she like?" Junpei whispered over to Hikari.

"She said it was Utsubo…" Hikari whispered back without moving.

"That's right, so you were listening to me after all." Ms. Toriumi smiled.

"Well, you know how I like to pay attention." Junpei laughed then leaned back towards Hikari. "Man, you saved my bacon Hikari."

When Junpei smiled at her and went back to reading his comic book that he had on his lap Hikari could hear as the students in their class started talking about how she paid attention in class and how nice she was for helping Junpei. Hikari could be happier when the classes ended and her classmates left without saying anything to her. She looked around noticing that there was the odd student that stayed. None of them she knew so she got up and started her way back to the dorm. When she reached the dorm and entered she noticed Yukari was already there and talking with an unfamiliar man. He was middle aged by the looks with long brown hair, brown eyes and glasses. He wore a tan suit making him look like he was a teacher of some kind.

"Oh, she's back." Yukari said when she noticed Hikari at the door.

"So, this is our new guest…" The man noted as Hikari walked over and sat next to Yukari on the sofa. "Good evening, my name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school. 'Ikutsuki'…hard to say isn't it? That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes. Anyways I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?"

"Why did you come here?" Hikari asked trying not to sound rude.

"To welcome you, of course." Ikutsuki smiled. "Speaking of which…Where's Mitsuru, Yukari?" Hikari didn't see how that was even close to her question.

"She's upstairs." Yukari answered as if he should have known.

"As diligent as always. Although, it doesn't hurt to come down and say hello…" Ikutsuki sighed then looked back to Hikari. "Any other questions?"

"Who all lives in this dorm?" Hikari ask since she hadn't seen anyone else.

"There are only four students in this dorm: you, Yukari here, Mitsuru, and a senior named Akihiko Sanada. I hope you all get along. Is there anything else?"

"Um…I saw something weird…" Hikari started then stopped herself.

"You saw something strange? Like what…?" Ikutsuki asked like he really wanted to know what she saw but Yukari looked a little upset. "You were probably just tired. I wouldn't worry about it. It's bad for your complexion, you know." This took Hikari back as she thought that something wasn't just right. "Anyways I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me…You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early, as they say 'The early bird catches the bookworm'." Ikutsuki laughed at the bad joke.

"You'll get used to him lame jokes." Yukari spoke up.

After that Ikutsuki got up and left up stairs without another word as Yukari finished eating her snack that was sitting on her lap. Hikari sighed and left for her room since there was nothing else to do, as well as everyone was telling her to go to bed early like she was some 5 year old child. What Hikari didn't know was that she was being watched. As Hikari was sleeping Yukari and Mitsuru were sitting in front of a large screen computer when Ikutsuki came in from an office in the room next to the room they called the Command Room. He continued to walk until he sat in the large armed chair behind them he let out a deep breath before turning to them.

"So, how's she doing?" He asked as if they had done this before.

"She went to bed a little while ago. She's asleep now." Mitsuru answered looking away from all the computer button and switches. "Mr. Chairman, do you think she's…"

"Well, let's wait and see for now…the Dark Hour is approaching." Ikutsuki smiled as he looked down at his watched seeing that it was only a minute way from 12. Even when it hit 12 and everything turned off and was no longer working, and people were turned into coffins, the Command Room computer that Mitsuru and Yukari were working on was still running. Ikutsuki was now standing right behind them as he also looked at the screen seeing if anything had happened.

"She's still asleep." Ikutsuki muttered to himself. "The Dark Hour occurs every day at 12 midnight; you could say it's the hidden hour." He looked at Yukari who looked at him with confusion. "During this time, an ordinary person Transmogrifies into a coffin, and is oblivious to all that occurs." He stated so she understood.

"Then, she must be…" Yukari started but was cut off.

"As you can see, she's retained her human form. She's asleep, but she's definitely experiencing the Dark Hour. The only question that remains is whether or not she has the potential, although she must…If she didn't they would've preyed on her by now. In any way, we should continue to monitor her for a few more days."

"Yes sire." Both Mitsuru and Yukari answered. "I feel kinda bad though, spying on her like this…" Yukari sighed mostly talking to herself at the moment.

Mitsuru continued to press buttons at the computer well Ikutsuki sat back down and started writing into a small book that he pulled from inside of his jacket. Yukari continued to look down to her lap as they continued with their work around her. Well back in Hikari's room, Hikari is turning in her sleep as she heard a voice calling for her in her head. When she finally opened her eyes she found herself sitting in a chair in what looked like a large moving elevator. In front of her was an old man with a very long nose behind a very small coffee table. He had his head resting on his hands as he looked up at Hikari. She had no where to go from the looks of the room other then a door that was behind her, so she stayed where she was and waited until the man in front of her finally spoke. His voice echoed slightly in the empty room.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. My name is Igor; I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He smiled but didn't move from how he was sitting.

"Where is this place?" Hikari asked looked around just noticing that the room really was all a royal purple.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind, and matter. Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place." Then just like magic the contract Hikari had signed from the boy was laying on the coffee table. "Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room." It was then that Igor sat back in his chair. "You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return…"

"What would that one thing be?" Hikari felt a knot in her throat.

"That you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choice you make. Oh hold on to this." Igor then held out his hand to Hikari and in his hand was a small key. Hikari took the key quickly. "There is still one more resident of this room, who unfortunately could not be present for your arrival but I'll make sure you two are properly introduced. Another time, perhaps. T'ill we meet again."

Hikari watched as his smiling face and the Velvet Room started to fade and she opened her eyes to find she was back in her room with her alarm going off. She quickly turned it off and sat up in her bed. _That was one weird dream…_She thought as she got out of bed and got ready for school.

The day went by quickly and Hikari was even able to go to the mall for a while with Yukari for a while before they both had to get back to the dorm before it started to get to dark. Like normal Mitsuru was already at the dorm but this time she was sitting behind the front desk working on something. Yukari waved her hand at Hikari before going to sit down on the sofa to text her friends. Since Hikari was feeling bored she walked around the front desk until she stood beside Mitsuru seeing that she was working on what looked like some kind of report. Mitsuru looked up from her work to the window before she turned to face Hikari.

"The full moon is beautiful tonight. It might be nice to read a book by the moonlight once in a while." Hikari could only nod as she watched Mitsuru go back to her report. Soon Hikari left for her room before anyone told her that she should go to bed early. She hated how there wasn't much she was allowed to do but she was also enrolled in a high end High School so she wasn't completely surprised. She quickly looked in the mirror after changing and turned her face from side to side.

_The one good thing is all this sleep is really helping my skin even my circles are gone!_ She put her hands under her blue eyes and smiled and then she went to bed after with a smiled on her face. Just like the night before Yukari and Mitsuru were sitting at there working computer well all everything else was dead. Both were watching their image until Ikutsuki finally came in the room from his little office.

"How is she?" Ikutsuki asked them once again.

"The same as last night." Mitsuru answered turning away from the computer.

"Hmm…Very interesting. Even those who have the potential tend to be unstable at first…memory loss…disorientation, but this subject is rather unique. She hasn't exhibited any of the common symptoms." Ikutsuki stated more to himself then them.

"But…we're treating her like a guinea pig." Yukari sighed.

"I understand your concern, but it's important that we recruit new members." Ikutsuki sighed as he patted her shoulder. "I heard she's your class. Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade, a female classmate at that?" He smiled as if trying to get her to forget what they were doing.

"Yeah, I guess, but still…" Yukari was cut off by an incoming call.

"Command room" Mitsuru called. "Is that you Akihiko?"

"You're not going to believe this! This thing is huge, unfortunately I don't have time to talk, it's chasing me!" Akihiko panted. "I wanted to let you guys know that I'm almost there." The call was then cut off, leaving the computer buzzing.

"Does that mean he's bringing that thing here?" Yukari cried

"Mr. Chairman, let's suspend our observation for now. We'll prepare for battle." Mitsuru ordered as she got up from her chair.

Ikutsuki went into his office as Mitsuru and Yukari started to pull weapons from inside of a closet in the room. When they both had put on their armbands and had what they needed they both ran out of the room to the first floor just in time to see Akihiko slam the door behind him before he fall to the ground holding his stomach. Both ran over to him and knelt on the ground checking to see if he was hurt anywhere else.

"Akihiko…" Mitsuru started but was cut off.

"I'm alright, but get ready to be surprised. It'll be here any second." Akihiko smiled as he still held his gut.

"This is no time to joke around!" Mitsuru snapped.

"Is it one of them, Akihiko?" Ikutsuki asked as he finally made it down.

"Yes, but not an ordinary one…" Akihiko was cut short when the building shook.

"What the…You've got to be kidding me!" Yukari whimpered.

"Mr. Chairman, please head to the Command room! Takeba go upstairs and wake her up, then escape out the back." Mitsuru ordered.

"What about you two?" Yukari panicked.

"We'll stop it here. You led it to us Akihiko, so I'm afraid you'll have to fight."

"Like I had a choice! What are you doing Yukari go!" Akihiko snapped as she stood up using the door for support.

From the yelling, running, and from when the building shook Hikari found herself changing so she could go down stairs to see what was going on. As she finally finished getting dressed she realized that her clock wasn't on and that her lights wouldn't come on. Just as she reached for her door, someone started banging on it making her fall back. _Oh god what is going on?_ She asked her self when she heard a familiar voice call through the door.

"Wake up! Sorry I'm coming in!" Yukari entered the room panting. "I don't have time to explain. We have to get out of here, now!" Her voice shook.

"What why?" Hikari stood up trying to look around Yukari.

"Hurry! Downstairs, we'll leave through the back door." Yukari then grabbed Hikari's hand and started to pull her out of the room but then stopped when they were in the hall. "Take this just in case." Yukari then handed her a naginata that was resting on the wall beside Hikari's door.

"What do I do with…" but Hikari wasn't able to finish as Yukari then grabbed her hand again. She didn't let go until they had made it to the back door on the first floor where they both leaned on the wall to catch their breath.

"Alright, we should be safe for now." Yukari tried to smile when something started to beep. Yukari quickly stood straight and pulled out a weird looking phone.

"Takeba, do you read me?" Mitsuru's voice came through the phone.

"Y-yes we hear you." Yukari stuttered.

"Be careful. There's more then one enemy! The one we are fighting isn't the one that Akihiko saw."

The call ended just as something banged against the back door so hard that it nearly came off its hinges. Hikari stepped back as she kept her eyes on the door with her weapon held tightly in her hands. As before Yukari grabbed Hikari's hand and started to pull her back up the stairs until they reached the third floor. They took a short break until they heard windows break below them and then they heard what ever it was running. What ever this thing was was so big that as it ran the building shook.

"It's getting closer! K-keep moving!" Yukari ordered. They both ran until they reached the roof where Yukari locked the door behind them. "I think we're safe for now."

Just as Yukari said that they were safe both of them turned around when a awful cry came from behind them, and due to them turning around they saw a large blue black hand grab the side of the building. Then another hand came up with a sad mask with the roman number 1 on its forehead that looked from side to side. When the mask finally stopped and looked at them millions of other hands popped up but these one s held long needle like swords. The monster then started to climb over the rail towards them.

"You gotta be kidding me! It climbed up the wall!" Yukari panicked as the monster continued to walk towards them.

Well Hikari and Yukari were looking death in the face, Akihiko reached the Command room to see where they were. Mitsuru came in not long after to see Akihiko staring at the screen, which she could see the monster heading towards Hikari and Yukari. Akihiko then looked away and looked at Mitsuru.

"There on the roof!" Akihiko stated like she hadn't seen the image.

"That gigantic Shadow…Just what are we dealing with?" Mitsuru yelled.

"Let's go Mitsuru!" Akihiko ordered but was stopped when Ikutsuki came out of the office and ordered them to wait. Akihiko and Mitsuru listened as they watched Yukari pull Hikari behind her.

The monster stopped not far from them after Yukari had drawn her gun from its halter. It watched them as if it was studying them or trying to figure out what it was going to do with them once it killed them. Hikari swallowed around the lump in throat well she held the weapon in her hands tighter. She then looked at Yukari who stood perfectly still almost calm as she didn't take her eyes away from the monster in front of them.

"That's the thing that attacked this place…We call them Shadows. O-oh ya I have to fight." Yukari then gripped the gun in her tightly and started to aim it at her forehead.

"What the heck are you doing?" Hikari screamed.

"I can summon mine! No problem!" Yukari said out load to herself.

Just when Hikari dropped her weapon to reach for Yukari's gun the monster swung one of its many arms hitting Yukari so hard that she rolled into the wall at the end of the roof well Yukari's gun landed right by Hikari's feet. Then Hikari watched as her body moved on its own grabbing the gun at her feet. Slowly her body raised the gun to the side of her head at which the monster then started to run at her, but for some reason she was calm and closed her eyes. Then as she heard her heart beat calmly a word whispered from her lips.

"Per-so-na" Just as the word came out she pulled the trigger and felt a surge of power run through her making her open her eyes to see the monster taking steps away from her. Then she notice black leather wings on either side of her as well as a large black scaled tail by her feet and behind her was a yet another monster but this one looked like a black dragon as its wings started to get closer to her.

"Thou are I, and I am thou…" The monster chanted as the other arm monster screamed.

Just as the monster had finished its hollowing cry a sharp pain ran through Hikari's body making her fall to her knees. Then the pain came again but this time strong enough that she couldn't help but scream out. But as she screamed the Dragon behind her started to fold into its self and yet another monster ripped out from it. This one was more human like with its face covered in some black cloth with a metal mask over it. Chains with coffin like charms flouted around the monster as it pulled out a sword and ran for the other monster. Hikari could only stay on the ground and watch in horror as the human like monster attacked and killed the handed monster. Soon as the pain started to decrease the human like monster turned towards Hikari and slowly faded back to the dragon that had been protecting her earlier. Back in the command room Akihiko, Mitsuru, and Ikutsuki stared at the screen in horror at what just happened.

"W-what on earth was that?" Akihiko asked in shock without looking away.

The dragon itself soon started to fade as Yukari started to wake up but just as she started to get a clear head both her and Hikari noticed that two pieces of the handed monster were still moving and running towards Hikari with great speed. With out even thinking Hikari dropped the gun and picked up her weapon that Yukari had given her and swung it at the two monsters. The weapon sliced through them like a hot knife through butter sending red cloud of blood in the air. Yukari looked up at Hikari in thanks but it quickly turned back into panic when Hikari dropped her weapon and then fell to the ground. For the first few second Yukari waited to she if she moved but she didn't.

"Hey are you ok?" Yukari crawled over and shook Hikari's body. "Come on! Please…can you hear me? Answer me!" Yukari screamed.

As Yukari tried to wake her up Hikari found her self waking up to a familiar purple room. It was the same as last time, even the man that called himself Igor was sitting in his chair on the other side of the table in front of her. He was smiling as she looked at him with her mind filled to the rim with questions. Before she even had a chance to talk or to ask a question he started to talk with his overly friendly voice.

"It's so nice to see you again." He nodded as he spoke.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Hikari looked around the room.

"You became unconscious after awakening to your power and I see it was Seth that heeded your calling."

"Seth?"

"That power is called a Persona…it is manifestation of your psyche."

"My…psyche?" Hikari couldn't help but make a face.

"A person is a facer of your personality that surfaces as you react to external stimuli. You can think of it as a mask that protects you as you brave many hardships."

"That's what this Seth is then?"

"When you use your Persona, you must channel you inner strength. The ability evolves as you develop your social links…your emotional ties with others."

_That didn't really answer my question you know…_ "With my social links?"

"The stronger your social links, the more powerful your Persona ability. Please remember that."

"I will…?" Hikari could only agree.

"Now, then…time marches on in your world. I shouldn't keep you here any longer. Next time we meet, you will come here of your own accord, until then…farewell." He smiled once again as he waved his small white hand.

Before Hikari had the chance to ask what he meant that she would come at her own accord the world faded into black nice. Slowly her head started to get clearer until she opened her eyes to a white ceiling. Slowly she puts a hand to her head and noticed that an IV tube ran into her arm and it was then she also felt someone beside her. Hikari turned her head to see Yukari looking at the ground and that they were both in what seemed to be a hospital room.

"You're awake!" Yukari jumped when she looked up. "Um, how do you feel?" Yukari smiled weakly with what looked like glossy eyes. "Thank goodness you came to…" She seemed to have been waiting a while.

"Where…am I?" Hikari asked her throat stung slightly.

"Oh, this is Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. It's just a short walk from the station. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with you. He said that you were just exhausted."

"Well that's good to know." Hikari laughed slightly.

"Um…I'm sorry I couldn't do anything, but your power…it was amazing!" Yukari smiled, as Hikari took the time to remember what happened and quickly sat up.

"What were those things?" Hikari asked as she stared at Yukari.

"…You mean the Shadows? They are what we are fighting against, and that power you used…we call it Persona."

"You mean Seth?" Hikari asked to make sure she got what was going on.

"We'll explain everything later. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…" Yukari shuffled in her seat then looked down to the floor once again. "I, uh…I wanted to tell you that…I'm sorta like you."

"What do you mean?" Hikari was now even more confused.

"My dad died in an accident when I was little…and my mom and I aren't exactly on good terms…You're all alone too, right?" Yukari looked up to Hikari's face and frowned. "To be honest, I already know about your past…but it didn't seem fair, so I wanted you to know about mine…It was back in '99. There was a big explosion in the area. Supposedly, my dad died in the blast, but nobody really knows what happened. He was working in a lab run by the Kirijo Group."

_Kirijo? Does she mean Mitsuru's family?_

"So, I'm hoping that if I stick around long enough, I'll find out something. That's why I'm going to Gekkoukan High and why I was there when this happened to you…of course, I panicked and wasn't much help. It was my first time fighting them too." Yukari sighed and looked to the ground as she shook her head. "Im sorry…you wouldn't have to go through all this if I wasn't such a coward…"

"Trust me, I was scared too!" Hikari waved her hands.

"Really…?" Yukari asked almost shocked. "But still…and here I am telling you all this the moment you wake up." Yukari smiled slightly. "While I was waiting, I thought to myself, 'I've been hiding so many things from here...as soon as she wakes up, I'll tell her the truth.' So, thanks for listening. I've been wanting to share that story with someone for a long time."

"I'm glad that I could help." Hikari smiled back to her.

"…Alright, I'm going to get going. I'll let the others know you woke up." Yukari got up and started to walk to the door she stopped and turned back to Hikari. "Oh, and…uh…you don't have to be formal around me or anything. Us second-year girls gotta stick up for each other, after all. B-bye." Yukari smiled and then quickly left closing the door behind her.

It wasn't until late that night that Hikari was let out of the hospital and sent home. She got home to find Yukari waiting for her and it was then that she was filled in on how much she had missed. To her surprise she found out she had been out of it for about two weeks. By the next day Hikari woke up perfectly fine and decided to go to school only to meet up with Junpei. He acted as if she hadn't been gone that long at all.

"Yo, long time no see, what's up? Did you have an upset stomach or something?" Junpei put a hand on her shoulder. "Anyways, I got something to tell ya."

"What is it?" Hikari asked not really wanting to know.

"Actually…Oh, wait! I'm not supposed to say anything! Sorry, man." Junpei could only laugh as Yukari soon walked up to them.

"Sheesh, someone's full of energy today…I could hear you from all the way over there." Yukari pointed to a random spot behind them.

"You two live in the same dorm, yet came separately today? Is it…because you'll cause too many rumors again, hm?" Junpei sneered at them.

"What? I just left a little late! Anyways, I need to talk to her. Bye-bye Junpei." Yukari then grabbed Hikari's hand and started to pull her towards the school leaving Junpei behind them. "Are you feeling better…Hikari?"

"Yep, I'm perfectly fine!" Hikari smiled as she held up her hands.

"Good…um, sorry to hit you with this first thing in the morning…but Ikutsuki-san wants to talk to you today. So, come to the 4th floor of the dorm after school, okay? Don't forget."

The school day went as well as it did the first two days as Mr. Ono the teacher with the weird hat went on about how he wanted to be teaching the Sengoku era. Hikari wound up helping Junpei with a question once again and neither got any reward for it being right. When the school day came to a close Hikari quickly packed her stuff and headed home early since she was suppose to meet with Ikutsuki on the 4th floor. The 4th floor was bare other then the door to the roof and double door which she guessed was the doors she was to go into. She entered the large room where Mitsuru and Yukari had been on the computer but today the two of them, Ikutsuki, and a boy with silver hair were seated in the small lounge looking seats in the room.

"Ah, there you are. I'm glad that you're okay. I wasn't sure what I'd do if anything had happened to you. The reason I asked you here is because I needed to talk to you. Please have a seat." Ikutsuki waved at the free chair next to the silver haired boy.

"…ok?" Hikari quickly took a seat.

"Oh, before we start. I believe I mentioned him earlier, but this is Akihiko."

"How ya doin'." The silver haired boy smiled.

"H-hi…" Hikari stammered. _He's sorta cute..._She told herself.

"Okay, let me start by asking you this…Would you believe me if I said that a day consists of more then 24 hours?" Ikutsuki asked seriously.

"Um, no…?" Hikari said as she looked at him with confusion as Mitsuru laughed.

"I'm not surprised by your reaction. However you've already experienced this truth firsthand." Mitsuru stated.

"I have?" Hikari asked still confused.

"Do you remember the night you came here? You had to have noticed the signs…the street lights were out, nothing was working…there was coffins everywhere." Hikari straightened up. "Didn't it feel like you were in a different time?" Mitsuru asked but not really wanting an answer as she continued. "That's the Dark Hour, a time period hidden between one day and the next."

"What do you mean hidden?" Hikari asked.

"I guess it's more like something people aren't aware of. But, the Dark Hour does exist. It occurs each night at midnight. It will happen tonight, and every night to come." Ikutsuki stated like he was teaching her a listen in school.

"Normal people don't realize it, since they're all sleeping inside their coffins. But, that's not what makes the Dark Hour so interesting. You saw those creatures…we call them Shadows." Akihiko chipped in on the lesson. "They only appear during the Dark Hour, and attack anyone not in a coffin. It's our job to defeat them…sounds exciting doesn't it, huh?"

"Akihiko, why are you always like that?" Mitsuru snapped. "You just got hurt the other day!" Mitsuru went to continue but was cut short.

"Now, now. He does his work well." Ikutsuki smiled then turned his attention back to Hikari. "Long story short…we're the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad…SEES for short. On paper, we're classified as a school club. But in reality, this group is dedicated to defeating the Shadows."

"A club?" _What kind of school club is that?_ Hikari asked.

"Mitsuru is the leader. I'm the club adviser." Ikutsuki clarified.

"So what do these Shadows do?" Hikari asked to get back on subject.

"A Shadow feeds on the mind of its prey; the victim becomes a living corpse. They're responsible for most of the incidents on the news, if not all of them."

"What about the police? Why are they not helping?" Hikari panicked.

"Unfortunately, the police can't do anything during the Dark Hour…" Mitsuru said with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Although rare, there are those who can function during the Dark Hour. Some may even awaken to a power that enables them to fight the Shadows." Ikutsuki paused but when no one said anything he continued. "That's 'Persona'…the power you used the other night. The Shadows can only be defeated by Persona-users." He smiled and waved his hand around them all. "Which means, it's all up to you guys?"

"I…I see." Hikari said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm glad you're quick to understand." Ikutsuki smiled at her.

Mitsuru then gets up from the sofa and walks into the cabinet pulling out a silver case. Akihiko moved to the side allowing Mitsuru to walk in front of him placing the case on the table and opened it. Inside the case a silver gun gleamed uncannily from inside. The gun looked exactly like the one that Yukari had when they were attacked. Mitsuru then stepped beside Akihiko and looked into Hikari's eyes.

"What he's trying say is, we want you to join us." Mitsuru stated. "We've prepared an Evoker for you. We'd like you to lend us your strength."

"I'll do what I can." Hikari agreed not knowing what else to do well all four of them looked at her and it was Yukari that acted first with a sigh.

"I was afraid you'd say no…" Yukari smiled greatly. "Welcome aboard!"

"Thank you so much. I'm really glad. Oh, I almost forgot…about your room assignment, why don't you just stay here in your current room?" Ikutsuki smiled as he continued. "I don't know what the hold up it, but I guess it worked out in the end."

"Holdup? But, wasn't that…oh, never mind." Yukari sighed as she rubbed her head.

After Hikari was greeted by the others Hikari was then handed her new Evoker, and her red arm band with S.E.E.S on it. But as she left the room after saying good night to the group a voice rang through her head saying she had been given the power of a fool Arcana. She felt her inner strength growing as she recalled Igor teller her about the power of Social Links but with she didn't think about it to much since she felt herself getting tired and headed for her room. When she had finally gotten to sleep she started to get uneasy and felt like there was someone there. She quickly sat up and looked to her left to see the boy from before. He looked no different, with the same clothes.

"Hi, how are you?" He smiled as he stood by the side of her bed.

"How did you get in here?" Hikari asked leaning away slightly.

"I'm always with you." He chuckled which sent shivers down her back. "Soon the end will come. I remembered, so I thought I should tell you."

"The end? What do you mean the end?" Hikari started to panic.

"The end of everything…but to be honest, I don't really know what it is." The boy looked down to the floor but quickly looked up and smiled. "Oh, looks like you've awakened to your power…and an unusual power it is."

"My power is unusual? What's unusual?" She felt her face heat up.

"A power that takes many forms, yet is bound by none…it may prove to be your salvation, depending on where you end up." He smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Do you remember when we first met? I expect you to honor your commitment."

"I…I will?" Hikari had no idea what else to say.

"I'll be watching you, even if you forget about me…okay then, see you later."

Like he did when she had first met him he then melted into the darkness. For a while she sat there staring at the stop the boy had been until she felt her head starting to get heavy. Slowly she lies back down and almost instantly fell asleep. The morning after was good as she got on the train and watched as the people on the train talked to each other well others looked out the window at the passing sea. It wasn't until she was at the school gates that she heard her name being called. When she turned around she saw Yukari running up to her and stopped in front of her.

"Mornin'…um thanks about yesterday." Yukari said in almost a whisper. "Akihiko-senpai's injured too, and I was really uneasy about working alone with Mitsuru-senpai…" Yukari looked to the ground as she fell silent.

"Leave it to me." Hikari smiled as Yukari looked up.

"Yeah! Let's do our best together!" Yukari smiled but sighed. "But I wonder when Senpai's injury is going to heal. He said it wasn't a major injury…"

Both started to walk to the class talking about the others and what they might be taught in class. The classes went by faster then they expected as the morning past then the afternoon classes. Hikari started to get ready to leave when the last bell rang but almost seconds after Yukari had walked over to her desk and started talking to her after she let out a large and loud yawn.

"I thought I was gonna fall asleep in there…" Yukari sighed but just as she was about to continue, the classroom door opened and Mitsuru walked in.

"Can I have a minute?" Mitsuru asked when she had walked over to them. When both Yukari and Hikari nodded their heads Mitsuru continued. "Come to the lounge when you get back to the dorm. I have something to tell everyone. I'll save the details for later. See you there."

As soon as she had finished talking she turned away and left the classroom not waiting to see what either of them to say anything. Hikari couldn't help but look at the door like she had just been dumped before she turned to Yukari who looked like she felt the exact same way.

"That was…fast." Hikari finished with the best chosen word.

"She's probably busy with things like Student Council, unlike us." Yukari said with a harsh tone in her voice. Yukari shrugged.

"Whoa, Yuka-tan! Do I sense some Hostility?" Junpei asked coming out of no where. Both Hikari and Yukari looked at him with surprised expressions.

"Well, it's not that I don't like her…She's just…" Yukari stopped then turned to Hikari. "N-never mind. Let's go Hikari!" Before Hikari could say anything Yukari had grabbed her hand and pulled her until they reached the Iwatodi Strip Mall that wasn't to far away from the school.

"Yukari!" Hikari had finally yelled as her wrist started to sting. Yukari stopped, let go, and looked to the ground.

"A-about earlier…it's not that I don't like her or anything, y'know?" Yukari then turned and faced Hikari. "Oh, I'm talking about Mitsuru-senpai…" Then like a change in the wind Yukari started to raise her voice. "…Why does Junpei always have to talk about stuff that isn't any of his business, huh?"

"That's just Junpei I guess?" Hikari asked confused about the change of subject.

"Plus, he says it all in the creepiest, most perverted way. He's like the poster boy for sexual harassment! You know, last year…"

Yukari continued to talk about all the weird things that Junpei had done over the years before Hikari had come. They also talked about other things around them until they got to the dorm where they found no one on the first floor lounge. Yukari pointed up as if saying they must mean the lounge in the command room. Just like Yukari had thought they found Ikutsuki, Mitsuru, and Akihiko sitting waiting for them. None of them said anything until both Hikari and Yukari had sat down on the sofa with Mitsuru. It was Mitsuru who talked first.

"Welcome back." She said with no hint of a smile.

"We were waiting for you. There's someone I wanna introduce." Akihiko spoke next as he then stood up and looked at the office door behind Ikutsuki. "…Hey, hurry up!" Akihiko yelled as he started to get impatient.

"Hold your horses…this thing is freakin' heavy!" The voice that came through the door seemed to be strangely familiar which made Hikari straighten up as the door opened. It wasn't until he stepped into the room that Hikari and Yukari stood up.

"Wazzup?" Junpei laughed as he stopped beside Akihiko.

"J-Junpei! Why are YOU here?" Yukari asked almost yelling.

"This is Junpei Iori from Class 2-F. He'll be staying here as of today." Akihiko informed them as they looked blankly at Junpei.

"He's staying HERE! You've gotta be Kidding me!" Yukari sounded like it was the worst thing to have ever happened.

"I bumped into him the other night." Akihiko said before sitting down. "He has the potential, but he just awakened to it recently. I told him about us, and he agreed to help."

"You have the potential? For real?" Yukari snorted as she asked.

"He found me cryin' like a baby at the convenience store, surrounded by a bunch of coffins." He sighed as he sat next to Akihiko. "I don't remember much, but…man, that's embarrassing!" He laughed as he looked at everyone. "He said that's, ya know, completely normal…in the beginning. Like bein' confused and not remembering anything. Did ya guys know that?"

"I was ok though…" Hikari answered back confused why it didn't happen to her.

"Hey, don't feel bad! It happened to all us Persona-users" Junpei smiled.

"It didn't!" Hikari snapped but Junpei ignored her or at lest didn't hear her.

"…But man, I was shocked to find out about you guys. I had no idea." Junpei shrugged but smiled. "I'm glad I'm not the only one. It could get kinda lonely, ya know." When no one answered he continued. "I bet you're stoked too, right? Havin' me join…" He looked to Yukari and Hikari. "It'd be nice to have a guy around too, wouldn't it?"

"Huh…? Uh, y-yeah." Yukari sighed.

"So anyway, glad to join the team, Hikari." Junpei looked to her with a large smile.

"Let's do our best?" Hikari answered back. _Why me?_ She asked confused.

"You can count on me!" Junpei yelled as he punched his fist in the air.

"Well, enough with the introductions." Akihiko stood up with a smile on his face. "I think we're about ready…"

"I'd like your undivided attention." Ikutsuki finally spoke up. "For a long time, Mitsuru and Akihiko were the only Persona-users we had, but that number recently jumped to five, therefore…" Ikutsuki looked at them all. "Starting tonight at 12:00AM, I'd like to commence the exploration of Tartarus."


End file.
